He Awoke In A Dark Manor
by InMemoryOfJohn
Summary: i had a previous story that sucked so i wrote this one instead please read, quite short and i think it is decently written so enjoy. R


A/N hi again I deleted my other story because it sucked. Enjoy this one shot please.

Disclaimer ------ Harry Potter is not mine. Neither is Ron or Hermione. The mages and Kharmos are mine. No theft unless you ask first.

Beginning,------------- He Awoke In A Dark Manor

He woke in a dark manor, searching the room by spreading a thin layer of tracker magic and found it to be empty. The room although dark had enough light for him to see his wounds. Three cuts along his torso, courtesy of a slashing curse, and he could feel his broken ribs stabbing at his internal organs. The last things he remembered were telling Ron and Hermione to run and take the Kharmos with them. Then a water mage took him to the obsidian manor in which he still lay locked in a room. A spell spoken by a shadow mage and Harry couldn't feel his ribs stabbing his stomach anymore.

"Situs Ventor Ambiguus" spoke the wizened man.

"What did you do to me?"

"It is an ancient Latin spell to switch the placement of your stomach."

"Well um thanks I guess."

"Do not mention it young one."

With that said he continued to search Harry for more injuries after finding none except for his chest slashes, he asked Harry if he was ok.

"I'm fine, what's it like being a mage?"

"It is very eventful"

He motioned for Harry to follow him and then left the room without even checking Harry followed. They travelled through a labyrinth of corridors on three different floors when they eventually got to the correct floor and correct room Harry was exhausted. Just as he was about to ask the old mage how he could possibly not be exhausted from the walk the door started to open. Once inside the door slammed shut and he heard a voice introduce themselves as the mage lords.

"We are the almighty lord of mages each with a magic creature under our control. Inform us of why you think we contacted you."

"Well I'm guessing because you think I'll solve all of your problems."

"Wrong young one we are not long left in this world, except for Shakir, he still has a bit of fight in him, but any way back on track we feel the need to pass on our legacy to you Harry."

"Me... Of all the people out there you chose me?"

"Not everyone has the ability to become a multi-mage lord, you do."

Once again the saviour of the wizarding world fell unconscious at the feet of the world's oldest inhabitants. The next time he awoke it was in a room with a diamond shaped podium in front of him. On the podium were the Kharmos, the three ancient elemental gems.

"Young one we must commence with the ritual if you are to be the next mage lord."

"I'm ready but how did you get the Kharmos? Ron and Hermione had them."

"We explained everything to them and they are waiting in your chambers for the ritual to finish." Werden replied.

"I Shakir lord of the shadows, master mage and high chieftain of the eternal clan hereby pass my legacy to the saviour of mortals, Harry Potter. Ab aeterno my power and lordship may you use it well."

"I Werden lord of the waters, high lord mage and high chieftain of the ancient clan hereby pass my legacy and powers to the saviour of mortals, Harry Potter. Ab antiquo my power and lordship may you use them wisely."

"I Flomet lord of fires, under lord mage and high chieftain of the strong clan hereby pass my legacy and powers to the saviour of mortals, Harry Potter. Ab fortiori my powers and lordship may you use them in strength."

"I Harry Potter lord of the Potter House and saviour of mortals hereby claim the gifts bestowed upon my soul by the lord mages and promise to use them as wisely as possible."

"So it was spoken so it shall be done!" chanted the three lord mages.

The new lord mage and three previous lord mages left the ritual room, taking with them Harry's new power enhancers, the Kharmos, red Ruby for fire, blue Sapphire for water and the black Onyx for shadow.

Finite.

Hope you liked, people are welcome to and are encouraged to review this short one shot if I get enough reviews I might continue it on to another chapter. If you wish to use my characters please ask.


End file.
